


Family man

by Carerra_os



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Stackson Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Some fluff between Jackson, Stiles, and their daughter.





	Family man

Family Man

"Stiles!" Jackson hollers from downstairs in the kitchen which brings Stiles and Nina's party to a halt. "Where are all of the condiments?" This just causes Stiles to burst out laughing as Nina giggles into his shoulder curls bouncing.

Stiles doesn't have werewolf hearing but he doesn't need it to hear Jackson dramatically stomping up the stairs in search of them. "Daddy!" Nina calls excitedly as she climbs off of Stiles lap and totters towards Jackson.

Jackson doesn't acknowledge her right away attention to focused on the mess of their bathroom. Stiles has hung a tarp over the shower curtain and judging by the copious amounts of half empty condiment jars and the evidence on the tarp as well as on Stiles and Nina they have been painting with them.

Stiles just grins up at him as Nina clutches at Jackson's slacks smiling widely up at him one tooth just barely coming back in after having fallen out. Jackson ignores the gunk Nina is currently covering him in as he leans down and scoops her up into his arms her little arm grasping around his neck and spreading the mess further.

"Hello sandstone. What have you and papa been getting up too today?" Jackson asks brushing one long curl out of her face as her eyes light up. 

"Painting!" Is the excited response, she kisses Jackson's cheek before wiggling and demanding to be put back down. As soon as she is on the floor again she's at the condiments on the floor rubbing her hands through them before brushing them over the tarp.

"Painting?" Jackson raises an eyebrow at Stiles who has the decency to look sheepish. 

"We were out of paint." He blushes a little but the grin comes back as he gets up and wraps his arms around Jackson neck pulling him closer.

"You're getting me dirty." Jackson chides even though Nina had already covered him in slimy ketchup, mayonnaise, and what Jackson hopes is relish. 

"You like it when I get you dirty." Stiles waggles his eyebrows suggestively. 

"I like it when we get dirty together." Jackson corrects but slots his mouth to Stiles’ anyway, because no matter what Stiles gets himself covered in even that one time with vampire guts Jackson just can't refuse him a kiss. "You are cleaning this up." Jackson points out as he pulls away and Stiles just laughs and pushes him toward the door.

"Go shower and change we're almost done with our project." Stiles says laughing a little as Nina calls out an agreement and boasts how beautiful it is.

Jackson assures her it's the most beautiful painting in condiment he's ever seen. Despite the fact that it's mostly a brown blob he isn't lying, solely because he's never seen a painting done with a medium of condiment.

It's another hour before Jackson hears them cleaning up, from his spot on the couch reading a book. He can hear Nina protesting loudly that they can't just wash it away, not yet and Stiles as always relents. Jackson suspects if Stiles couldn't magic it to stay and not mold or draw bugs he would not give in so easily.

Nina storms down the stairs freshly showered and in a new outfit and Jackson can hear the shower in the master bathroom turn on Stiles no doubt cleaning himself up. Nina climbs onto the couch next to him, ducking under his arm and looking at the page of his book. She can't read much yet so it quickly bores her. 

"Daddy?" 

"Yes sandstone?" 

"Can we put on cartoons please!" Nina begs eyes wide and nearly the same color as Stiles’ and it's part of the reason they chose her. She looks like she could be a mix of the two of them, that and the fact that it had been love at first sight. There was no way Jackson or Stiles was going to just drop her off at an orphanage after her pack had been wiped out. Between Lydia and Danny it didn't take long for the process to go through. She's been their daughter officially for six years now and they both loved her dearly.

"Of course until dinner is ready." Jackson grabs the remote and let's Nina pick what cartoon she wants to watch. It’s one of the cars movies and Jackson is desperately thankful that she's over her Barbie obsession he doesn't know if he can watch another episode of Barbie dream house.

Stiles ambles down the stairs with low slung sweats and one of Jackson's sweaters that's lose on Stiles slighter build. Stiles smiles coyly at Jackson when his eyes flash, Stiles of course knows how much Jackson likes seeing him in his clothes even now. Stiles runs his hand along the back of Jackson shoulder leaning down to kiss the top of both Nina and Jackson's heads before he's sauntering into the kitchen to get dinner ready.

Jackson leaves Nina with her cartoons before heading to the kitchen and pressing close to Stiles kissing the side of his neck. Stiles makes an appreciative humming noise but doesn’t stop from his task of cutting up the roast he has pulled from the crockpot. "Have fun on your day off?" Jackson asks chin hooked over Stiles’ shoulder.

"Yeah, we went to the zoo this morning before it got too hot out. Nina told me all of the animals’ names while ignoring the plaques and zookeepers informing her of their real names." Stiles says all happy and fond as he starts pulling potatoes from the pot.

"Glad you're finally taking some more time off, we hardly saw you there for a bit." 

"Yeah I think maybe I'll take some more, I've already missed so much."

"Take as much time as you need, quit if you want. We have plenty of money and I know Nina likes having you around more."

Stiles stops what he's doing and turns around in Jackson’s arms pressing their foreheads together. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Jackson agrees leaning in for a soft kiss that quickly heats up. He's crowding Stiles up against the counter both of their hands roaming before they abruptly break apart as they hear Nina. 

"When's dinner, I'm hungry." Stiles and Jackson both laugh as Stiles turns back to finishing dinner. Jackson kisses Stiles cheek once before going to assure their daughter that dinner will be soon.

-

"Bed time kiddo." Stiles says later that night and Nina whines not wanting to go to bed even though both men can tell she's tired. 

"Daddy." She tries to plead with Jackson but he isn't stupid enough to go against Stiles. 

Jackson just hefts her up into his arms and carries her upstairs. "You heard your papa, let's go brush your teeth and then I'll read you a book." The promise of a bedtime story works even though they always read her one.

-

Jackson ends up reading not one but three separate books to Nina before she falls a sleep because he's a sucker for his kid. He tucks the blankets up around her before heading for his own bedroom. Sliding out of the majority of his clothing he crawls under the covers pressing close to Stiles. Stiles hums appreciatively lacing their finger together.

Jackson is starting to drift when Stiles speaks. "Do you ever think about having another kid?" 

Jackson sucks in a breath because he's been thinking about it a lot but he wasn't sure Stiles would want that with his job already keeping him so busy. Stiles has been taking more time off though and hadn't even scoffed when Jackson mentioned him quitting. "Yes."

"I could ask around see if anyone knows of any orphaned werewolf kids." Stiles offers and Jackson nuzzles into his jaw kissing softly.

"They don't have to be werewolves you know, I'll be happy raising any kids with you." 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah I think Nina would love a sibling too, she's mentioned it before." Jackson recalls her birthday a few weeks ago where she had confided in him that her birthday wish was for him or Stiles to get pregnant and give her a sibling. Jackson had outsourced the talk about men not being able to get pregnant to Stiles. He probably told their daughter too much judging by the embarrassing parent teacher conference they'd had to attend.

"And you?"

"I'd love it too."

Stiles turns in his arms that bright happy smile splitting his face as he kisses Jackson's jaw. "I love you." 

"Love you too." Jackson presses close again hands brushing over Stiles’ ribs eliciting a shiver. 

Stiles pulls back and Jackson blinks confused at why he's pulling away until he hears the little patter of feet coming down the hall and the door being pushed open.

"Daddy, Papa?"

"What's the matter sandstone?" Stiles asks worriedly.

"I had a bad dream can I sleep in here with you and Daddy?"

"Of course come on." 

Jackson smiles fondly as Nina goes to Stiles’ side of the bed and the man helps her haul herself onto the bed. Nina wastes no time clambering over him catching Stiles in the rib with an elbow by the small groan that escapes him and she makes herself comfortable between the two.

Stiles smiles fondly as he settles back down Jackson and him linking arms over Nina as they curl together. Jackson falls a sleep with images of their family of three becoming four or maybe five, he's not too picky about it as long as there are more.

-End

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr- https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
